


An Unfinished Business

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, It may contain a bit of smut - Freeform, True Love, Underworld, music box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Back in the foster system, Emma is given a music box that will change her life. She will be surprised when she will see it in the Undeworld...





	An Unfinished Business

Foster Home 1999,

It was Christmas. Everyone was receiving a present from their distant families, everyone except a certain teenage Emma. She found herself staring at them… Everybody had somebody in this world, that would take care of them whether they were foster parents or distant siblings… Emma had no one. She always thought that her parents were beyond heartless to leave her on the road, helpless and unloved. But as the years passed she couldn’t help it but miss them. She longed to see them for one time. She often dreamed of them having her in their arms at her birth, their touch so loving and gentle that she could feel a slight warmth in her heart. As she was thinking of that ,one of the few friends she had made in that foster home named “Mary” leaned towards her. She was holding something. It was a present. A music box, with a Princess and a Prince dancing to the rhythm of the gentle music.  
“Emma, look” She said her voice full of enthusiasm. Mary tuned the music box to play. The couple slowly started to dance.  
“Mary, It’s so beautiful!” Emma said  
“It’s from my foster mum. Legend says that this couple travelled a lot, facing difficulties but their love proved to be stronger. The man gave everything for her and they lived happily ever after” Mary sighed deeply.  
“What a beautiful love story” She said and Emma smiled while she was staring at the porcelain doll of the man. His eyes were shining in the sight of his loved one and the Princess in return was curved with a bright smile on her face. Mary caught Emma staring at her present and said…  
“You can have it if you want” She said  
“No, no I can’t this is your present” Emma said and Mary nodded.  
“You can take it. I will go to my foster mum for a few days she will buy me another one and also I didn’t see your present around here so…” She said and handed over the music box and its key to Emma.  
“Thank you so much” Emma said and hugged her.  
“Everyone deserves a bit of fairytale in their lives, they just need to gasp it and never let go” She said and Emma nodded as she glanced again the form of the man with the shining eyes.  
“I just wish someday; someone will love me like that” Emma said as a tear fell from her face…

Today, In the Underworld…

It had been two days since she rescued him and she could still feel the longing to hold him tight and never let go. They were trying to find a way to defeat the lord of death and get the hell out of there. The red sky of the Underworld was now dark. It was raining. Her parents had gone to communicate with her little brother with the phone booth. If only they could have done that when she felt alone. She couldn’t help but being a little jealous of him. Now, they were just the two of them in her parent’s apartment. Her and her Killian. She was looking for the Storybook because it would certainly help them in the process of defeating Hades. She climbed the stairs to the attic where she and Killian slept for the last two days and started to search for it in the drawers. She put a tuff of her golden curly hair behind her ear and gathered the sleeves of her white shirt to focuse on finding it. As she was looking for the book, in a dusty drawer she found something familiar to her. It was the music box Mary had given to her all those years ago. She got surprised and a bit emotional. It was dusty, the porcelain dolls barely showing. She wiped it a bit with her shirt and its beauty was revealed. She smiled.  
“Swan, are you okay up there?” Killian said from downstairs. How it was there? She winked her eyes and went downstairs to meet him with the music box in her hand.  
“What is that?” He said as he watched Emma putting the key to the music box. It started playing the soft music she hadn’t heard for years. She smiled gently to him as she placed her hand on his cheek.  
“Let’s dance” She said. He didn’t say a word in return. He just placed his hook on her waist and entwined his hand with hers as their bodies slowly got closer. Their mouths were an inch away from the other. She placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly caressed the soft fabric of his shirt and vest. She had to admit to herself that even though she loved him with his black leather jacket this blue shirt and vest really suited him. They slowly danced to the rhythm… Suddenly, she rested her head on his shoulder as his lips and beard caressed her golden hair. He loved her curly hair and loved playing with them. Then, his lips moved all the way from her hair to her forehead…  
“I love you” He spoke. His words caressed her ear gently. God, how much she loved him.  
“I wish these words could actually have the power to express my love for you. They’re so small in front of what I feel” She said as he was feeling something wet on his shirt. She was crying on his shoulder. He smiled gently as he buried himself in her hair.  
“When I saw you hanged up there, with all that blood on your face I thought I could die. It’s because I sent you here” She said crying.  
“Shh, hush” He said and kissed her hair.  
“It’s alright now, love. I am here” A lighting was heard.  
She turned to face him, hand still on his shoulder, her lips leaned to kiss his. How much she loved the taste of his kiss and the way his beard was brushing her lips. She truly had missed him. Their tongues started to dance in a slow dance of passion as tears fell from her face. The music was still playing as he lifted her up to continue making love in the attic. No one would interrupt them now. And as he was placing himself on the top of her, she leaned for another kiss. The music box had indeed an unfinished business, to find the one that would give up everything for her, the only one he would love her with his entire heart and soul and she would love him like this in return. In the attic, the atmosphere was beyond perfect, everything was dark from the clouds, the only light in the room was the lamp Emma had turned on earlier. Later, as their naked bodies were curled up together on the bed, he put her hair which was brushing on her shoulder and placed them behind her ear, exposing her bare shoulder and neck. He placed lots of kisses on her silk skin, sucking it gently as she was holding tight his dark hair.  
“I love you” He said once again as he was kissing her neck. His voice and touch so intoxicating that she moaned.  
“You’re not so bad for a dead man either” She said and he stopped his work on her neck to face her.  
“I will show you a dead man” He smirked as he pushed her down to the rose theme sheets. She giggled. When they were finished, they laid down together, her hand playing with his chest hair as they slept soundly from the sound of the rain. Her parents would come any minute by now, but she didn’t care. When her parents arrived, Snow saw them and she gently covered them  
with the quilt and left smiling. Her daughter had finally found her Prince and she was happy about it.


End file.
